


Печеньки Тёмной стороны

by WTF Star Wars 2021 (Fandom_Star_Wars)



Series: ЗФБ 2021: Визуал от G до T [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Art, Comic strip, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kid!Rey, WTF Kombat 2021, grandfather!Palpatine, timeline is a mess
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%202021
Summary: Заработать печеньки на Тёмной стороне надо ещё суметь
Relationships: Sheev Palpatine & Rey
Series: ЗФБ 2021: Визуал от G до T [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147439
Comments: 14
Kudos: 76
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF Star Wars 2021: Визуал от G до T





	Печеньки Тёмной стороны

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/92/ca/tm5Lemba_o.png)


End file.
